


Près de toi

by almayen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30117495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/pseuds/almayen
Summary: 1. "Reste ici. Et demain n'arrivera jamais" ou comment Livai essaya une dernière fois de faire changer d'avis Erwin et de le convaincre de ne pas venir à Shiganshina [Recueil de drabble Eruri]
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de l'auteur : Voici la réalisation d'un projet que j'avais longtemps à cœur. Un recueil de mon OTP ultime, j'ai nommé : Erwin et Livai ! Au programme du canon et des UA, de l'amour, du fluff, du angst parce que ça reste SNK et que malheureusement le chapitre 84 est canon.
> 
> Contexte de l'OS : veille du départ pour Shiganshina
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit en trente minutes pour les 24H du FoF (un forum où l'on peut participer à des défis, parler de fanfictions et qui se trouve dans mes auteurs favoris) sur le thème "demain n'arrivera jamais"

Il sentait sa respiration heurtée. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait percevoir de lui. Ça, et son dos. D'ordinaire, Erwin aurait apprécié cette vision de Livai, se réduisant à son dos nu et pâle, et dont le musclé se mouvait au rythme de ses expirations.

Mais ce soir n'était pas un soir ordinaire.

Ce soir, si Livai lui tournait le dos, ce n'était pas par relâchement. Ce n'était pas un signe d'abandon, témoignant de sa conﬁance en lui. Ce soir, s'il se détournait de lui ainsi, c'était pour marquer son mécontentement.

Car ce soir était le dernier soir, et Livai le savait. Erwin le savait également, bien qu'il lui ai affirmé le contrainte quelques heures plus tôt. Même si une voix en lui lui répétait qu'il n'avait jamais promis que rien de mal n'arriverait et qu'il n'avait ainsi pas menti à Livai, du moins pas _théoriquement_ , il savait que ses propos étaient un mensonge. Il était amputé d'un bras. Il devait déjà se tourner vers son caporal-chef pour l'aider à se raser ou s'habiller, alors voltiger pour échapper à des titans... c'était peine perdue.

Là encore, il le savait, et Livai aussi. Et pire que tout, Livai l'avait accepté. Il n'avait pas su - pas pu – lui tenir tête et aller jusqu'au bout de ses menaces, l'empêcher de partir le lendemain. Il n'avait pas non pu lui refuser son lit. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous deux étendus dans sa chambre, Livai ne pouvait exprimer son mécontentement que par son silence désapprobateur - et par sa volonté de lui tourner le dos.

Erwin posa sa main sur l'épaule blanche qui se tendit un instant au contact étranger.

\- Livai...

La supplication resta sans réponse.

\- S'il te plait parle-moi... le jour va se lever, et je n'ai pas envie que demain arrive en nous voyant fâchés.

\- Tu n'as cas rester ici. Reste ici, et je ne serai pas fâché.

Le ton était douloureusement sec.

\- Reste ici, et demain n'arrivera pas.

Ce soir n'était pas un soir ordinaire. Car ce soir, Livai Ackerman se faisait suppliant.

\- Demain arrivera. Et un autre jour viendra après lui, et encore un autre. Et tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est de profiter des instants qui nous séparent de ceux-ci.

Le caporal-chef se décida enfin à se redresser pour lui face, le toisant sans un bruit. Il le dévisagea un long moment ainsi, figé dans le clair de lune qui passait par l'étroite fenêtre, avant de se repositionner à la verticale sur le dos. Il ponctua son geste d'un simple « tss ».

Un simple « tss », qui voulait dire beaucoup pour le taciturne brun :

tu as intérêt à rester en vie, Smith ou je viendrais t'étriper moi-même

je sais que tu ne renoncera jamais à ton rêve, et même si je te le demande, je ne souhaiterai jamais que tu le fasses

ce putain de rêve à intérêt à valoir le coup.

Erwin espérait que son « tss » voulait également dire « je t'aime aussi ».

Car qu'ils le veuillent ou non, demain finirait par arriver, et avec lui son lot de morts et d'horreurs – et en définitive, plus que son rêve, seule la pensée de Livai l'aiderait à y faire face.


	2. Une idée stupide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce texte répond donc au 49e défi de Bibliothèque de fiction, qui constituait à placer la phrase : Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé, et je... oh merde !

Ce fut dans les écuries qu'il le trouva enfin.

Il était de dos, occupé à vérifier que tous les chevaux étaient en bonne santé, opérationnels pour la mission du lendemain. Erwin se racla la gorge pour signaler sa présence, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'il l'avait entendu – Livaï était Livaï après tout, il n'avait jamais réussit à le surprendre. Bien qu'il n'ait maintenant plus aucune possibilité de faire semblant de ne pas avoir saisi sa présence, il continua de ne pas se préoccuper de lui, donnant l'impression qu'il était entièrement dévolu à sa tâche. Ce qui était faux, bien évidement.

\- Dis moi quelque chose, finit-il par dire.

Ce n'était guère étonnant qu'il cède en premier. Erwin avait beau être têtu, il ne l'était jamais autant que Livai Ackerman décidant de faire sa tête de mule. Celui-ci continua donc de tourner autour du cheval, vérifiant une énième fois la qualité des fers de l'animal ou si aucune plaie ne venait l'embêter.

\- Je sais que tu ne veux pas que j'y aille mais... c'est important pour moi. Je croyais que tu te rangeais à mon avis, rajouta-t-il dans l'espoir de le provoquer et le faire réagir.

Cela fonctionna à moitié puisque Livaï tiqua, mais pas suffisamment, puisqu'il refréna le coup de poing qu'il voulait sans doute lui mettre. Bien qu'ayant conscience de jouer un jeu dangereux, Erwin insista :

\- Et puis, si tu étais si contre cette idée, tu n'avais qu'à me briser les genoux, comme tu m'as menacé de le faire.

\- Je suis contre cette idée, abruti ! Fini-t-il par exploser. Mais tu sais bien que je ne pourrais pas te blesser.

\- Je sais, répondit Erwin sobrement.

\- Et enlève ce sourire idiot de ta face, abruti.

D'accord, il n'avait peut-être pas répondu aussi sobrement qu'il l'avait cru. Mais l'important était que Livaï avait enfin répondu. Le blond décida de ne pas laisser passer sa chance :

\- Je peux te parler sérieusement ?

\- Tu parles toujours sérieusement. C'est assez ennuyant, d'ailleurs.

\- Tu devrais te décider. Tu reproches exactement l'inverse à Hangi.

\- C'est pas pareil. Dans son cas, ce n'est _jamais_ sérieux. La demi-mesure, vous connaissez ?

\- À peu près autant que toi quand il s'agit de doser son tatillonnisme ménager.

\- Va te faire foutre.

\- Cela paraît être une idée charmante, répondit aimablement Erwin. Mais j'ai d'autres projets dans l'immédiat, qui requièrent toute ton attention.

\- Super, soupira le brun en se tournant vers lui. Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ? T'as prévu un plan secret de secours dans ton plan secret et t'as besoin de moi ? Tu veux...

Sa phrase se figea dans sa bouche ouverte de surprise. Mais Livaï étant Livaï, il repris vite ses esprits :

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?

\- Ça se voit, non ?

\- Non. C'est une blague ?

\- Non, c'est une _bague._

\- Erwin Smith, c'était complètement nul comme jeu de mot, même pour toi.

\- Si tu le dis. Je ne vais pas me disputer avec toi à ce sujet. Écoute, Livaï... Je t'aime. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je... oh merde !

Erwin Smith n'avait pas pour habitude de jurer, et cet état de fait choqua Livaï presque plus que le fait qu'il était un genoux à terre devant lui, un écrin entre les mains. Le juron fut si urgent que le brun décida de le faire passer en priorité de ses priorités. Il tourna donc la tête en direction de ce qui avait conduit son vis à vis à s'exprimer de manière aussi inhabituelle.

\- Kirchtein ? s'étrangla-t-il en voyant le cadet.

À en juger par sa tête abasourdie, celui-ci devait être aussi surpris de surprendre ses supérieurs dans une telle situation qu'eux-mêmes l'étaient de le voir ici. Livai se retint de penser que de le trouver dans une écurie n'était pas si étonnant – Jager et ses blagues à deux balles déteignaient vraiment sur lui – pour se concentrer sur le problème immédiat : et s'il répétait ce qu'il venait de voir ? Les relations entre militaires étaient déjà bien réprouvées, alors entre deux hommes... Certes, Livai arriverait sans soucis à se débarrasser d'une quelconque brigade venue les arrêter, mais cela entraînerait des désagréments fâcheux, avec le budget des détergents en baisse il avait déjà suffisamment de mal à nettoyer le sang sur ses lames lors des missions, alors en extérieur... Et puis cela rajouterait de la paperasse à Erwin, qui serait trop content d'en avoir, et Livai se refusait de lui faire se plaisir.

Alors qu'il était en train de réfléchir à toute vitesse à la manière de faire disparaître une unité de militaires sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, Erwin c'était repris, et se fut de sa voix de commandant qu'il tonna :

\- Jean Kirchtein ! Peut-on savoir ce que vous faites en dehors de votre lit trois heures après le couvre feu ?

\- Je... fut tout ce qu'il put balbutier avant d'être assommé de reproches du blond.

Cette attitude rebelle est inacceptable. Un cadet si prometteur... je suis extrêmement déçu. Et que dira votre pauvre mère quand elle verra que son fils a reçu un blâme...

\- Et si... si elle n'en savait rien ? demanda timidement Jean.

\- Cela serait une possibilité. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que vous soyez resté dans votre lit. Ce qui veut dire qu'évidement, toutes choses s'étant possiblement passées ces trois dernières heures n'auraient pas eu lieu.

\- E... évidement, monsieur.

\- Bien alors, bonne nuit.

\- Bonne... bonne nuit.

Le cadet s'enfuit précipitamment, non s'en avoir jeté un dernier regard vers ce qu'il venait d'interrompre, à savoir Erwin toujours à genoux, et Livaï toujours médusé par la petite boite noire entre ses mains. Une fois que l'intrus fut partit, Erwin reporta son attention vers Livaï :

\- Tu ne l'avais pas entendu ?

\- Non, j'étais bien trop occupé par ton numéro, abruti. Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi ce cirque ? Et puis d'abord, ça veut dire quoi « je t'ai toujours aimé » ? je te rappelle que la première fois qu'on s'est vu tu m'as fracassé la tête dans la boue ! Me dis pas que c'est parce que t'as eu un coup de foudre ou que t'as un fantasme chelou pour les hommes recouverts de boue...

\- D'accord, la formulation était peut-être maladroite, concéda Erwin. Mais l'idée...

\- L'idée était aussi stupide ! Le coupa Livaï. Non mais sérieux, tu me demandes de te laisser partir à une mort certaine cet après-midi, puis là tu me demandes en mariage ! Et t'espères que je dise oui ?

\- Et bien... oui ?

\- Va te faire foutre ! C'est super égoïste ! Voir crever son amour c'est une chose, mais son _fiancé_ ? Tu te rends compte ? Tu sais quoi, t'as gagné, je suis furieux.

\- Je suis désolé, je... aaaah !

\- Prends le fait que je t'en laisse un intact comme un oui à ta fichue demande. J'ai pas envie de revenir pour trouver un mari manchot _et_ unijambiste. Maintenant, démerde toi pour rentrer dans la caserne.

Erwin fut à deux doigts de lui faire remarquer qu'être unijambiste constituait justement dans le fait de n'avoir plus qu'une jambe et qu'en venant de lui exploser un genou comme il l'avait fait il était fortement en passe de le devenir. Mais il ne le dit pas car il était occupé à essayer de refréner sa douleur – la force de Livaï n'était décidément pas légendaire – et à enregistrer le fait qu'il venait de lui dire oui. Enfin... toute cette violence livaïque voulait bien dire oui, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Et donne moi ça, c'est _ma_ bague.

D'accord, cela voulait donc bien dire oui.

Erwin supposait qu'un genou et des ligaments explosés et un retard dans sa découverte de la cave valaient bien des fiançailles. Et puis, on parlait de Livaï Ackerman, il fallait bien se douter qu'il n'allait pas répondre « oui » gentiment. Cela aurait été trop simple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petit mot de fin : Bon à la base j'étais censée quand même le faire partir mais... mais j'ai pas le moral alors une petite fin plus mignonne, ça fait pas non plus de mal.


End file.
